halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Afterwar
RP:Afterwar is a role-play that occurs in 2557. The Role-play covers the events of 2557 and it's battles. This is The Halfblood's first Roleplay, and, in length of the RP and size of Role-playing area's, possibly one of the largest RPs in Halo Fanon to date. The Halfblood also knows the risks of this mega-RP. Rules *This Roleplay starts on December 20th, 2556. (10.10.10) The actual fighting starts on January 1st 2557. (22.10.10) Once a date on a post is 2558, The roleplay will be stopped. Please do not skip dates. Only Lord Halfblood can skip dates. If the RP is popular enough, Lord Halfblood might reopen it for 2558. *The only systems allowed are Sol, Remnants of Epsilon Eridani (Tribute and Circumstance are partally glassed), Lambada Serpentis (2 of 5 colonies glassed.) and Epsilon Indi (All colonies glassed, Naval Warfare exclusive System, Ship-to-ship battles in other words). *You CANNOT kill any Main Characters of other people in the fanon. *You can only be in the UNSC, Covenant Separatists and Covenant Remnants. Any other Faction will be deleted. Civilians are excused if they work for ONI or the UNSC. *If you do not have any Fanon Character, you can use some Canon characters, but you cannot kill them. *All Canon and Fanon Weapons are allowed IF they are Canon-Friendly. *Repairs on a ship must take several hours not several minutes. 1-2 hour for light damages, 3-5 hours for medium damages and 7-10 for heavy damages. *You must spell words correctly in order to make it easier for everyone else to read your posts. Feel free to edit other posts if you see mistakes. *All posts must be at least 1 paragraph long. *Never sign after posting *Do not act out other people's characters unless there is expressed permission from the owner. *If you are posting and you have a post immediately above it simply add on to the existing post. *Call Sangheili be either their first or last name only, but not both. Only exception is first sentence that the Sangheili is mentioned in the post. **Example: Jemsal began giving orders or 'Emvadson began giving orders, but not Jemsal 'Emvadson began giving orders. *'No advanced cussing'. That is 'A', 'S' and 'F' Words. If you must use them, use 'Alpha', 'Sierra' and 'Foxtrot' respectively. It may be Halo, but I have to view it. Only exception are Game-changers that REALLY make the UNSC and Separatists mad. If you are referring to SPARTANs, use Sierra-(Number). Or else. *No Duplicate Characters. If another user has a character you have, you may share the character if the user who has the character agrees. Do not, for the love of god, make duplicates in this RP, that is, Duplicate characters, one character in two+ places. Unless it is a hologram. If it is, it cannot fight. Ship are included. Participants *The Halfblood (TH) **Characters: Carris-137, Dylan Tanner, James Downing (Rookie), Jun-A266, Jaie Lancer, Corez 'Vadum, Kyle-A115, Ash-A225, Jake Kalamiari, Joseph Warner, Brian Perez, William Jenkins, Ashlyn Cutter, Samantha Brown, Sophie-G223. **Ships: Pious Inquisitor, UNSC Spirit of Fire, UNSC Reach **Factions: UNSC, Office of Naval Intelligence, Covenant Separatists *Bobzombie **Characters: James Perez, Jack Taylor, Alice (A.I.), Oregon Hawkins, Henri-004, SPARATN-G033 **Ships: UNSC Flames of War, UNSC Cortana **Factions: UNSC, Task Force Oscar *DeathTheKid88 **Characters: Joshua Merrel, Jacob Travers, Trevor-B221,Courtney-011, Rachel (AI), Chase DeCruise, Orange **Ships: UNSC Star of God, UNSC Snake Eyes,Unyielding Will **Factions: UNSC *Gruntijackal **Characters: Jessica Harther, Jennifer (AI), Nick-G017 **Ships: None **Factions: UNSC, Office of Naval Intelligence *Shivly **Characters:Alex Mccraw **Ships: None **Faction: UNSC *MtxDevin **Characters:John"Soap Tinvash,Darree Vadamee, and Vardunee Thelee. B017- Desmond **Ships:None **Factions:ODST,UNSC,Covenant. *Rollersox **Characters: John Brown, SPARTAN-097, SPARTAN-G282, Codename: BANE **Ships:'' none **Factions: UNSC, ONI Characters The Halfblood: *Carris-137 *Dylan Tanner *James Downing *Jun-A266 *Jaie Lancer *Corez 'Vadum *Kyle-A115 *Ash-A225 *Jake Kalamiari *Brian Perez(No way related to James Perez) *Joseph Warner *William Jenkins *Ashlyn Cutter *Samantha Brown *Sophie-G223 Bobzombie: *James Perez *Alice AI *Jack Taylor *Oregon Hawkins *Henri 004 *SPARTAN-G033 DeathTheKid88: *Chase DeCruise *Joshua Merrel *Jacob Travers *Trevor-B221 *Courtney-011 (Later on) *Orange Gruntijackal: *Jessica Harther *Jennifer (Artificial Intellegence) *Nick-G017 *Others that have not been named yet. Ships *''Pious Inquisitor (TH) *UNSC Reach (TH) *UNSC Spirit of Fire (Much later) (TH) *UNSC All of the Above *UNSC Flames of War(BZ) *UNSC Cortana(BZ) *UNSC Star of God (DTK) *UNSC Snake Eyes (DTK) *''Unyielding Will'' (DTK) Roleplay The Halfblood, Post 1 (UP1) The three MAC's had fired at the Final Corvette, blowing the Jiralhanae-controlled Covenant ship into smithereens. "HA!" roared a muffled voice from the bridge. A Marine, smoking a Sweet William Cigar, smiled at the wreckage. This Marine was not a normal marine. He was a SPARTAN-I and had a Prosthetic Foot and Arm from an incident with a Scarab. "I guess you were right Sergeant Major." called the commanding officer of the UNSC Reach, a modified Marathon-class Cruiser named in honor of the glassed colony. "Of the Marine Corps." amended Jaie Lancer, flexing his prosthetic fingers, as though itching to strangle with them. The officer looked once at it and then away. "Well, I'd better see if those orbby cry-babies are OK." Jaie said walking out of the bridge. "I heard that Sergeant!" bellowed Sergeant Dylan Tanner, an ODST, or as Jaie humorously referred them to, orbby cry-babies. "Do you want me to come round there and kick your-" Jaie yelled back, but was stopped by an arm from a MJONIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI suit. "Stop now, Sergeant." Carris-137 said, her blue eyes piercing Jaie. Carris usually had her helmet off when not on duty. Jaie balled his prosthetic hand into a fist, but quickly relaxed it. Picking a fight against a SPARTAN-II, such as Carris, was a bad idea. Last time Jaie tried this theory, he was knocked out for a good 2 days. In any case, he wasn't in the mood for fighting. "Alright." Jaie muttered. He went down with Carris to the Meal hall. The Halfblood, Post 2 (UP2) Aboard the newly slipped-in CCS-class Battlecruiser, Corez 'Vadum was pacing, yet again. "Commander, there are no reports of any heretic activity here." a Zealot said to the Shipmaster of the Pious Inquisitor. Corez looked at the Zealot with his blue eye. "Are you sure brother?" Corez said, walking back to his gravity throne. "Shipmaster, there is no Remnant Activity here." said a most familiar voice into his ear. "Sergeant Lancer." Corez said. "What a pleasant surprise." Jaie merely grunted. "You might as well stay for the festivities." Jaie sighed. "This 'Critmas' you speak of?" Corez muttered. "For the last time, split-lips, it's CHRISTMAS." Jaie said exasperatedly. At the word 'split-lips', Corez jumped up with extreme speed. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Corez growled very loudly. "How would YOU like it if I'' called you 'One-Arm'!" Bellowed Corez. There was a short, but very nasty, silence. "You'd have my Machete in your neck split-lips." Jaie growled. Corez shut the comms off. DeathTheKid88, post 1 Captain Chase DeCruise,sitting in the command chair in the UNSC Star of God,sipped his coffee and asked his crew status reports about his ship, his ship, he loved thinking of it like that, this ship, the Star of God was fresh off the line, and the newly promoted DeCruise had been assigned the captain of it. "Captain!" A man with orange cybernetics over part of the left side of his face said,voice full of respect , saluting. "Sergeant Major, at ease son." DeCruise said, nodding at the ONI agent who insisted upon being called his rank and true name when not actively on an ONI mission. "Sir, no further Covenant activities have been reported!" Sergeant Major Jeremiah Gottwald said, looking at the captain piercingly with his only uncovered eye, "Should we find a colony and get repairs sir? Our damage is light but we should still see if we can do something about it." Gottwald asked, still looking at DeCruise with his piercing orange eye "Affirmative Gottwald, set us down wherever the nearest colony is." DeCruise said. "Sir, if we can, we should hold off on repairs." A new voice said, a voice that could only have emanated from a SPARTAN, sounded. DeCruise turned around and was looking at the armored chest of Trevor-B221, a SPARTAN-III Beta company SPARTAN. "And just ''why should I put my ship at risk Colonel?" DeCruise asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Because sir, I have the feeling something very bad is going to happen, and that its going to happen to us." Trevor replied. Gruntijackal, Post 1 Jessica Harther walked down the hallway, the rooms were silent. She patted her laptop as the people around her rushed to their respective job. Just a normal day at ONI Jess thought to herself. Jess sighed to herself as she reached the door. Typing in the combination, she was 'awakened' by the voice of the building's AI, Sal. "Good morning Jess," he cheerfully spoke. "Morning Sal," Jess forced herself to speak. The key pad beeped, a message saying Acess Granted appeared on the small screen. The door opened, making the noise of two swords scraping against eachover. Jess continued, to find an AI displaying a hologram to another ONI member. Images of Covenant ships appeared, with rough, powerful voices coming from the two holograms. "Jess," the man spoke in an unemotional tone. "Sir?" Jess asking placing her laptop onto a nearby table, "What is this?" "The AI you brought to us delivered a bit more information than you had once thought, Jessica," the man said turning to the AI, "Show the message Jennifer." Jessica turned to the holographic ship, a Jiralhanae voice entered the room. "The artifact promised power, and it gave it," a Jiralhanae spoke. "What excatly is this 'Artifact' that you speak of?" another Jiralhanae replied. "It reinforced our ship, and is a an incredibly powerful weapon. The Kig-Yar estimate that it can destroy a small Sangheili fleet in a few shots," the first Jiralhanae explained. A silence occoured for five seconds until the second Jiralhanae replied, "Well, surely you wish not to risk it's survivability on a Frigate." "Of course not, we are transporting it to one of our food producing ships, the Divine Grace; the humans would not think a weapon of such power to be on an unarmned ship," the First Jiralhanae spoke, "And then the Divine Grace will bring it to the Super Carrier." "Is the weapon Forerunner?" the second Jiralhanae asked. "Very much so," the first Jiralhanae replied. The hologram froze as Jennifer stood up. "A weapon which can devestate fleets. We cannot allow it to make it to the supercarrier," the man spoke. "Then what can we do, shouldn't the military deal with it?" Jessica asked. Vardunee Thelee watched from his ship the battle that was commencing. "What is the situation?" the Arbiter asked The brute captain replied. "The humans are losing they'll be finished soon." Suddenly an icon began flashing. "What's that?" Thelee said. "Enemy fighter approaching." a grunt said. "Get "No, Jessica," the man replied, his face grim, "If the army were to deal with it, they wouldn't know where to start. This matter needs to be handled quietly." "Then what can we do?" Jessica questioned. The man began to think deeply. Shivly, Post 1 Alex Mccraw and his fellow Guard were walking about the ship, checking for things that may be amiss, when they came across two marines who were in a fist fight, the squad engaged them like they were actually going to harm them Alex kneed one of them in the stomach, and the other got the butt of his MA5C to his nose breaking it. Needless to say the scuffle ended there after, they continued there patrol around the ship. When they finished they reported back to the Captain. Alex looked to Captain DeCruise and said "Sir, I believe you need to get a better handle on your Marines" he said this in a very respectful manner, and DeCrusie said "Mccraw, I may be fresh, but I wasn't made Captain yesterday". Alex and the squad then took their positions around the Captain while he talked to the Spartan. DeathTheKid88, Post 2 Trevor had walked away from the Captain when Mccraw and the other guards had taken up their post around him. He was in the meal hall, alone as usual, inspecting his weapons. Another SPARTAN sat across from him, and Trevor knew who it was immediately. "Courtney." He said "Good to see you" He continued nodding."Trevor, " Courtney said, taking off her helmet, "Is something wrong?" She asked him. "Nah, just wondering why they don't trust us to protect the Captain." "Eh, nowadays no one understands what the UNSC does." Courtney said to him, shrugging. "True." He replied. He finished inspecting his weapon and put it back together, the two SPARTANs stood up, "I should go finish talking to the Captain." Trevor said "I'll follow you Trevor." Courtney said. The two SPARTANs walked off towards the bridge of the ship. Bobzombie,Post 1 :Colonel James Perez of Task Force Oscar stood upon the bridge of the Flames of War, the newly commissioned Super Carrier, and gazed out at the stars. After all the men lost on Arae. The ship crashing. Fort Keyes. The NOVA bomb. Over 30,000 dead. A size able chunk of humanity. All gone forever. Perez was glad to be fighting Covies again. :He opened up the comm lines to the nearby Reach. :"This is Flames of War actual come in Reach." Perez spoke calmly, "Reach we have confirmed MAC cannon firing, what's the problem?" Perez knew full well what happened. But, protocol still dictated that he inquired. The Shipboard AI, Alice, materialized next to him. :"James, you know full well what happened." :"Protocol, hate it, but still have to follow it." :"Good point, but still, after reviewing what you have done in the past. New Australia, New Manhattan, Earth, The Ark, Outpost Beta 9....Arae." :"Alice, I just got this ship. Eagles and 36,000 men under my command. I'm gonna follow protocol....For now." :"Very well." The Halflbood Post 3 Jaie had just finished his Tea when he heard Jack. "This is Flames of War actual, come in Reach." Jaie grunted at Jack Perez's voice. "Reach we have confirmed MAC Cannon firing, what's the problem?" Jaie knew darn well that Perez knew what happened, but being on a Naval ship, he had to follow the Protocol. "This is Alpha 331 Actual aboard the UNSC Reach to UNSC Flames of War, we have successfully engaged and destroyed a Remnant Corvette" 16-year-old SPARTANs that were in active service was an extreme rarity, but that was what Sophie-G223 was. A SPARTAN-III who was 16 years of age. Her birthday, she remembered clearly, was in January. Not one month away she thought. Sophie was, yet again, at the Armory when there was a tap at the door. "Yes?" Sophie called ceasing fire. The door opened, revealing Samantha Brown and James Downing, who were evidently halfway through a conversation. "Sam, look. If I win this training mission by myself, I'll get us all showers, I have been an ODST Lead-Oh hi Sophie!" James smiled up at Sophie-G223, who smiled back. "Jaie giving you more training?" Sophie said to James, who grimaced. "Hope you trash it!" Sophie wished him. James grinned at Sophie, hugged Samantha, like a sister, and hurried off, with a SRS-99 AM over his shoulder. MtxDevin Post 1 Vardunee Thelee surveyed the grunts and jackals training below his obseravation platform. Another elite, Darree Vadamee, walked to his side. "Field Marshal." Darree said. "Zealot." Thelee stated. "Why are you training the soldiers?" Vadamee asked. "You aren't planning an attack...." Vardunee said nothing. "Are you?" Darree accused. "It is by the will of the Prophets." Thelee said. " But the humans are stronger and Thel 'Vadam will most likey support them." Vadamee said. "He wouldn't dare!" Vardunee said. "I know him! He's my cousin!" " I must strike against the humans." "You'll become the Arbiter if you do!! We don't even serve the Prophets now!" Darree screamed. Vardunee turned and glared at him. "What did you say?" Darree looked him straight in the eye. "I said you'll be the next Arbiter when this attack fails." Thelee roared and smacked the Zealot away. "Get out of here!" he shouted. "You worthless Zealot!" Thelee turned and continued to watch the progress of his troops. However, he wasn't thinking about them. The words you'll be the next Arbiter' 'rang in his head. Shivly Post 2 Alex looked over to his squads rifleman, and gave him a gesture to take the rest of the team and go check around the ship for anything that may be going wrong again, this process would give him and the Captain time to talk. As Alex was about to talk to DeCruise he got a urgent comm message from his squad "Yeah, what is it Private" he said, "Shit Sarge we got a problem those two marines are fighting again, and we cant get them to stop." the Private hadn't even had time to finish what he was saying and Alex was on his way. Alex was not only running, he was doing a sprint, as if is life depended on it. He arrived to see his squad semi beat up, he moved to the two and threw them apart "Why the hell are you two fighting again?" in a very angry tone. They did not reply and they continued to fight, Alex moved to break them up again, but this time one of the men punched him, Dilbertly, this angered him more. He threw one man onto his bunk, and the man who had struck him he began to punch and knee until the Marine fell, "Private." "Yes sir?" "Put him in his bunk and lets get back to the bridge." They did their duties and walked back to the bridge, Mccraw was bleeding from his nose where he had been hit, he did nothing. They got back to Decruise before the Spartan had and reported to the Captain that the situation was all clear. The Halfblood Post 4 "Your late again James." Jaie growled. "I'm a minute early." James replied at the Sergeant. At a look from Jaie, James added, "Sergeant Major." Jaie gave him a look of hatred and pointed at a clock. James knew that it was upside down and hit Jaie round the mouth. Jaie tried to block the punch with his THERMOPYLAE Prosethic, but Jaie wasn't nearly fast enough. WHAM! The next thing Jaie knew, he was on the ground, Blood on his right arm. "YOU MOTHER-!" Jaie bellowed before being hit across the face with James' SRS-99 AM, knocking him out. A voice echoed, "TRAINING BEGINNING IN 10. 9. 8." James ran up the slope, got into position as the voice called "3. 2. 1. TRAINING BEGINNING." At once, the white floor turn to war-torn brown. The white slope turned charred black. The walls turned into Holo-stills of Nairobian Landscape, building burning away. The ceiling turned charcoal black, and 10 holograms of Brutes, with holograms of 30 grunts appeared at once, a Brute Chieftain behind them, and a blazing warthog hologam on it's side. "Game on." James muttered as the holograms appeared. He fired the rubber bullet at the warthog, taking 5 of the Brutes in one shot, revealing the Chieftain. The Grunts screamed and the Chieftain growled and moved. James fired again. The bullet taking out the remaining brutes, but only knocking the helmet off the Chieftain. James thought that bullets wouldn't do it and got up, switched to his SMG and sprayed the Grunts. 29 of the 30 Grunts fell as James leaped up, body slammed the Chieftain, pulled out his knife and began stabbing the Brute Hologram with merciless force. Once James had finished stabbing the lights out of the hologram, James swiped the remaining Grunt with the knife, the hologram fell back."TRAINING ENDING. TRAINING ENDING. TRAINING ENDED." James jumped a mile at the voice. He had forgotten that it was training, not the real thing. Jun-A266 enter and clapped James on the back. "5 Brutes in one shot, on par with me!" Jun said, as Jun and James walked out of the Training Room. "Uh sir?" One of the crewmen said to Reach Actual. "We have a Cloaked Ship." "Identify it." Reach Actual said. His brow contracting. "It's impossible sir." the crewman said. "Then." The captain said. "We are war." Bozombie Post 2 James heard the reply. "Wilco. Sounds like a good kill. I understand you have a friend of mine in there. A Sergeant James Downing. Service number 11282-31220-JD, permission to come aboard? Actualy scratch that. That's an order. As of military business I am coming aboard. See ya there. Flames Actual. Out." Perez smiled. There were certain freedoms he enjoyed with his rank and position with ONI. "Are you sure that's advisable? I mean randomly coming aboard a ship who's crew you don't know." "Correction I know one man aboard that ship. James Downing. Ready Oregon and Nova. I ain't going alone." The Halfblood Post 5 "That would be an affirmative Flames Actual. Roger that Flames Actual." Reach Actual said into the COMs. He turned to Jaie. "Get your face cleaned up and get to Starboard Gun 3. Tell Sierra-Two-Two-Three, Sergeant James Downing and Corporal Samantha Brown to get to the guns, I'm not taking any chances." The Admiral said to Jaie, who nodded. Jaie set off to find Sophie, James and Samantha. As Jaie passed the Starboard Guns, he saw James. "Oi!" Jaie shouted to James, who looked up. "I'm not doing more training." James called over. "I'm not asking you to. I need your helmet on. James Perez is coming and were gonna protect him. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Jaie bellowed at James, seeing the look of shock and horror. "You know where Sophie and Samantha are?" Jaie said, much more calmly. "Yeah." James called back, getting up and walking to the door. But the door opened revealing Sophie and Samantha, who were giggling. "Soph." James called over who turned, giggling. "We have a vistor. A friend of mine." James said, putting great sarcasm on 'friend'. "Oh." Sophie said walking over to Starboard Gun 1 and boarding it. "Sam, you too." James called to Samantha. Samantha walked to Starboard Gun 3. James enjoyed the horrified expression on Jaie's face as Samantha boarded Gun 3. Samantha, Sophie, James and, after a while, Jaie put their Helmets on as the Starboard door opened. "Mother." James swore at the 8 Phantoms closing in. They were not Separatist Phantoms. "Fire!" Jaie roared. The 4 Onager's charged and fired at 4 Phantom, which turned into floating debris. Another four charges. Another four firings. A further 4 Phantoms floating rubble. The four got off the four Onagers and waited for Perez to arrive. DeathTheKid88 Post 3 Trevor-B221 walked onto the bridge. He had finished talking to the captain the night before, but for some curious reason the Captain had summoned him."Captain." Trevor said saluting "SPARTAN, are you and your squad combat-ready?" The Captain said, still standing with his back to Trevor and Courtney. "Erm...Yes sir!" Trevor replied "Why though?" He asked "We have reports of a CCS-class cruiser in this sector." The Captain replied "We need you to go in and take it down." "Affirmative, mission acknowledged." Trevor said. An alarm sounded in the ship as a Covenant Cruiser came out of cloaking a mere kilometer from the ship. Trevor and Courtney were into the hangar within minutes, boarding EVA Booster Frames. They launched and flew above the Cruiser. The landed on top of it and went through the shield above it, "Sierra-Two-Two-One, Sierra-Zero-One-One are you in?" The captains voice crackled through the COMM system. "Yes sir" Trevor replied. "Good job SPARTAN, I believe that we should disengage use of COMM." The Captain said to Trevor. "Agreed Captain" Trevor agreed, but it was too late, an alarm sounded in the Cruiser and hundreds of Covenant soldiers, with large amounts of Jiralhanae, flooded into the room the SPARTANs were in. "Oh foxtrot....Courtney, we got company." Trevor said. "Crap!" Courtney yelled out, cocking her MA37 while Trevor pulled out an MA5K and they went back to back, shooting the Covenant. "Captain, we're engaging the Remnant forces." Trevor said to the Captain, using the COMM system again, "Roger Sierra-Two-Two-One, sending backup." The Captain replied. MtxDevin Post 2 Officer Ross and Officer Harold Peter walked through the silent halls of the military base. "So tell me about this Spartan. Desmond." "He's the last member of his squad and hasn't been awaken since the end of the Human-Covenant War." Ross replied. "Where are the others?" Harold asked. "Hell." Ross said as they stepped into the door to the sleeping chamber. All the pods that held the Spartans where empty. Except one. Blade Six. "You sure about this?" Ross said. "Command says he may be are last hope." Peter said."Oh wait one last question. Why is his armor so outdated?" "It's not. It's been modified but has the same style of the Spartans that fought on Reach. A squad tradition." Ross replied as he pushed the button to awaken Desmond-B017. Slowly the pod opened and the Spartan began to move from his sleep. Desmond-B017 stepped out and saluted the officers. "Ah Desmond good to see you." Ross said sarcasticly. "Boy, you've gotten old." Desmond insulted. Ross touched the his white hair with a frown. "I see your still immature." Ross commented. "Gentleman, please, there is no time for this. We've got a lot to explain to you Desmond. Follow me." Harold said. Desmond followed him out of the sleep chamber with Ross trailing behind. DeathTheKid88 post 4 The UNSC Snake Eyes exited slipspace in the Epsilon Indi system, the experienced Captain, Captain Artemis Gowl, was pacing in the bridge. "Captain, is there something wrong sir?" A member of his crew asked. "Hm? Oh, no theres nothing wrong, just wondering what the hell the Remnants could want in this sector." The Captain replied. "I dunno sir, could be anything." The crew member responded. "Uh huh...Get the SPARTANs on deck, we're sending them in SABREs on recon" Artemis said. Ryan-B209 and Jada-G209 were in a SABRE a klick away from the ship. "Why did the Captain send us of all people? I mean, yeah we're SPARTANs, but why are we scouting, aren't there others who could do that?" Ryan, who was in the operators chair, asked. "Like Courtney says:No one understands what the hell the UNSC is doing nowadays" Jada replied. "Holy crap!" Ryan screamed "Holy...Snake Eyes actual...this is Sierra-Two-Zero-Nine, we got a problem. Covenant Super-Carrier 1 Klick away" Jada contacted the Captain to say. "We see it too Two-Zero-Nine, do not engage any fighters that exit, return to the ship" The Captain told them. "Understood sir..." Ryan said disappointedly. Jada turned the SABRE around and gunned it to the Snake Eyes, pushing the tiny SABRE to its limits. They reached the ship and Jada docked, sprinting to the bridge. "Sir, permission to man the gun sir?" Jada asked, referring to the MAC, normally they had an officer for that, but currently she was in the Med-Bay due to plasma burns from their last engagement. "Granted." Artemis said "What ever they want sir those bastards want it real bad" The same crew man as before said to Artemis. "Damn right they do..." Shivly post 3 When Alex and his squad heard about the two Spartans needed back up they quickly volunteered to go and do their duty to them, willing to risk there lives. DeCruise gave them their orders to go and give immediate backup. Alex said "MEN, GET TO THE HANGER BAY AND GET IN THE DAMN PELICAN" they ran as fast as they could, Alex shouted again "Men, were gonna need ammo, and lots of it". He put a clip in his MA5C and jacked the shell into it, seconds after that the Pelican took off in the direction of the Covenant Ship. The Pelican arrived at the ship and dumped off the four Marines and headed back to the Star of God, When they entered the ship there were still hundreds of Covenant soldiers, from Grunts to Brutes, and they knew what to do. Alex was the first to open fire on the Brutes, and he killed at least three within his first 15 bullets, and his squad killed some here and there. They kept fighting towards the Spartans, but about fifty five yards away from them a Brute shot his Spiker at Private Henry, and four of the seven shots hit him, one hitting him in the eye killing him instantly, Mccraws squad was reduced to 3 people including himself. The fight continued, and Alex took the dog tags of his fallen comrade, but to his dismay another Brute had shot his other Rifleman, killing him, reduced to two men. Himself and the Medic pushed through to, Grunts running, and Brutes falling as each of them were shooting, they could hear the Spartans bantering back and fourth killing the Covenant. They had finally reached the two Spartans and Alex Said "Spartans, your lucky we need you, i lost two good men today." Bobzombie Post 3 Perez jumped from the Pelican onto the deck of the Reach. The ODST boots clacked on the surface of the eck. Around him everything was busy. Various Navymen and Marines were running around. People were shouting. It felt good to be back with the grunts. Ahead of him he saw Sergeant James Downing, a former comrade who served with Perez on Arae. As much of a Charlie Foxtrot that was. "Downing!" Perez called out "Downing looks like you got a new stripe!" DeathTheKid88 Post 5 Trevor looked at the marine while shooting, "I'm sorry for your loss Alex." He said, pulling the pin out of a frag grenade and threw it at a large group of Unggoy, blowing them up. Courtney stood in front of Alex and his squad to prevent any further casualties, the group ran back to the launch deck, finding an unmanned Phantom, "I can fly that!" Courtney said. The group boarded it and Courtney headed towards the pilots seat, with the Marine medic taking the co-pilot seat,Trevor manned the Plasma Turret and the drop ship launched, heading towards the Star of God. "Captain Phantom inbound, its friendly repeat the incoming Phantom is not hostile!" Trevor said over the D-Band "This is DeCruise, need an ID on you!" DeCruises voice sounded in the Phantom "Sierras-Two-Two-One and Zero-One-One, are onboard, with your guard crew." Courtney said. "Copy, clear for landing." DeCruise said. The Phantom landed and the SPARTANs sprinted towards the Captain. "SPARTANs reporting sir!" Trevor said "Good..." DeCruise replied "We'll need all the damn help we can get!" Jada manned the gun while Ryan took the ARCHER missile launchers, opening fire on the incoming fighters,Gowl had already sounded an alarm, all men and women were at their stations. "Damn! We got bombers, and I'm out of missiles, brace for impact!" Ryan yelled out, not a minute later the ship rocked, sounding an alarm. "Crap!" Gowl yelled "Hera, whats our situation?" he asked the ship-board AI. "Heavy damages along port side," She began "Another hit will result in a hull breach." "This sure is a Charlie Foxtrot,huh Captain?" Ryan asked, making his way to the point defense guns. "That it is son...that it is." The Captain replied "We're fighting a losing battle!" He suddenly screamed, "Hera, make the calculations for slipspace, trajectory, Lambda Serpentis star system."."Yes sir!" Hera replied, suddenly the view changed from that of multiple Covenant ships ready to gut the Snake Eyes and stuff it like a turkey, to one of green motes, the familiar appearance of SlipSpace. "Hera?" Gowl asked. "Yes sir?" She replied "ETA?" "9.4 hours sir." "Understood." Shivly post 4 Alex sat down on the cold, hard metal of the ship, he was in the slums about loosing most of his squad, and not to mention he had found where a Spiker's spike had penetrated his lower left shin. He supposed the adrenaline had kicked in enough during the firefight that he didn't feel it, at any rate he grabbed the spike with all of his might and yanked it out. The wound was already cauterized, so there was no bleeding. Alex stood up and looked to the Spartans "Spartans, im with you, every single damn step of the way." he said as he armed his MA5C "We may need all the help were going to get, but so will you." DeathTheKid88 post 6 Trevor,who was trying to come up with a quick strategy with Courtney, looked at the marine, puzzled."I'd think you would have blamed me and her marine." He said "Regardless, its good that you support us." At that moment Orange strolled into the docking bay, his boots clacking against the metal. He cleared his throat and looked at the four, Trevor,Courtney,the medic, and Alex. "Men, it appears as though we have run out of MAC rounds." Orange said "If you want this battle to end with minimal causalities, as I do, you have to go back,this time with me, and destroy the cruiser from the inside." He explained "This mission doesn't require all of you, marines you aren't necessarily required on this one, you may sit it out, I understand you lost two friends. SPARTANs, I know your up for this, we have 1 hour to prepare, choose your weapons and armor abilities wisely." Orange said, walking out. Gowl was pacing again, debating whether to have Hera change their course or not, they had received word of a battle going on 4 klicks from where they planned to drop out of slipspace, but they also knew the ship, the UNSC Star of God was under-manned. "Hera, how much longer?" Gowl asked,"10 minutes sir, though if I change course it could be anywhere between 1 and 3 hours." She replied. Gowl sighed and nodded "Understood." He said, before raising his voice "All hands! Be aware that the UNSC Star of God is in combat approximately 4.2 klicks from our planned exit point, be advised, all hands are required to man combat positions as of now." He said over the ship intercom. "Wait...Trevor and Courtney are on the Star of God" Ryan said to Jada. "From this report the UNSC None of the Above is en-route as well, Dante, Dion and Jeremiah are stationed there, Death Team reunion." Jada replied. The Snake Eyes exited slip space, but the Super-carrier was right behind it. Gowl hailed DeCruise who responded. "Reinforcements? Good, though the Sierra-Charlie behind you isn't." DeCruise said "I'm aware Captain,whats the sit-rep here?" Gowl asked "Usual, we're getting our alphas handed to us on a silver platter." DeCruise said, before an explosion rocked the Star of God causing his image to flicker. "Captain, we're sending two SPARTANs over." Gowl told Decruise "They are much needed, thank you." DeCruise replied before shutting off the link. Gruntijackal, Post 2 "Come on dear, time to go home," a woman spoke. A hand gripped her's. The woman walked across the road, a car almost knocked into her. She scalded, raising her fist, "Watch where your going, jackass!" The woman continued up the road, several children and their parents headed towards their cars. The autumn on Reach was majestic in appearence; the trees blew in the wind. Another hand leapt and tried to catch the orange leaves. A large tree blocked out the sun as the woman continued walking. Suddenly, from the shadows, a man in rags leapt out at the woman with a knife; the man knocked her over. "Give me you money!" he shouted as the woman tried to kick the knife out of his hands. Two arms covered the view, and sobbing could be heard. A voice echoed, "Mommy..." Jessica Harther awoke, the sound of Jennifer's voice endlessly saying "Wake up!". Jess sat up and looked at the hologram. Jennifer quickly explained, "Sorry for the rude interruption, but we've figured out a plan to stop the weapon. Report to Keith in the lower levels." The avatar disappeared into the holopad, the flickering light moved down into the ground. Jessica pulled out her glasses and looked out into space. It's stars were the light bulbs of the neverending dark. She looked down to Earth, its swirling clouds merged with the aquatic waters. Africa's desert sorrounded an obsidian landscape in the centre of the continent. A thin red line in the darkness shown where exactly the Sangheili glassed it over four years before. A nearby UNSC ship passed by, and Jessica left her room. Jess walked down the corridor, and she entered a lift. The doors closed behind her as she pressed the Lower Decks button. A song (called UNSC Girls) played as the lift descended. The lift came to a sudden halt, and a robotic voice spoke, "Lower Levels." Jess walked over to the nearest room and typed in an acess code, 7 19 A8 01. Keith sat at a holo-table, "Please, take a seat Jessica." Jessica took a seat, waiting for the plan. Jennifer appeared, and Keith spoke to her, "Display the hologram, Jennifer." A hologram appeared on the table, an image of a Covenant Fleet appeared. "So what's the plan?" Jess asked. MtxDevin Post 3 Ross lit a cigar while sitting at a table in the mess hall. "So long time no see Desmond." said Ross. "Why exactly did you call me hear sir?" Desmond questioned. "To talk." "Talk? Why?" "I don't know... I care about you Desmond. Your like a son. Only much more werid, deadly and strong." Ross said. "So all of a sudden after so many years of hell you become mushy and gushy to me!" Desmond yelled. No one glanced over. In fact no one was in the mess hall. "I'm old dang you! I should express my emotions. Anyway you better look out." "What are we up against?" Ross pulled a hologram from his pocket. An elite commander glowed as it activated. "Vardunee Thelee crazy elite who's trying to rejoin the prophets or whoever is the alien's leader." "So he's a hertic of the hertics?" "Ha ha. Very funny. Ross got up from his seat and began to walk away. "You aren't going to say goodbye? You know I could die any minute." he said. "I can hardly wait." Desmond replied.